Duda y certeza
by Cristy1994
Summary: —Te he echado de menos —dijo ella, en un susurro casi inaudible. —Nadie ha extrañado nunca a alguien como lo he hecho yo contigo —respondió él.


**Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". El Reto que escogí es: _"Canciones que inspiran" (porque sí, porque yo sin música no sé escribir y porque music inspires life)_

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a JKR.

 **NA :** Antes que nada quiero prometer que dejaré de apuntarme a retos hasta que no haya terminado todas las historias que tengo pendientes *rueda los ojos porque no se lo cree ni ella*... Bueno, voy a intentarlo al menos xD

Un par de cosas a aclarar antes de empezar...

-En la historia, la Guerra comienza el día en que los Mortífagos entran en Hogwarts a través del armario evanescente, justo después de que Dumbledore fuera asesinado.  
-La escena en la que Bellatrix tortura a Hermione en Malfoy Manor no existe, sin embargo sí que tiene lugar en algún momento de la batalla.  
-Este fic es rated M y contiene lemon, por lo que leéis bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

Por último, la canción que elegí (y que me inspira to the moon and back) es " **Nobody** ", de **Selena Gomez**. _Recomiendo muy mucho escucharla de fondo mientras se lee._

PD: Alguien me dijo que estaba explotando esta pareja... estoy de acuerdo, pero no puedo evitarlo :3 ¡Espero que te guste Lady!

* * *

 **Duda y certeza.**

* * *

No oxygen, can barely breathe.  
My darkest sin, you've raised release  
and it's all because of you, all because of you.  
I don't know what it is, but you've pulled me in.  
No one compares, could ever begin  
to love me like you do.  
And I wouldn't want them to cause...

Nobody's gonna love me like you.

* * *

Hermione le había estado siguiendo el rastro desde que la Guerra acabó. Desde el momento en el que supo que Voldemort había caído, desde el primer segundo en el que la comunidad mágica había vuelto a ser libre al fin… porque aquel suceso ocurrido durante la barbarie había quedado grabado en su retina con demasiada fuerza, y ella necesitaba respuestas.

Pero él siempre se le había escapado en el último minuto, siempre había terminado perdiéndole la pista cuando pensaba que ya lo tenía.

Hasta ese día.

Había cometido el fallo de salir de las calles y hospedarse en un hostal de mala muerte del norte de Londres.  
A ella no le había resultado difícil adivinar su habitación, y mucho menos abrir la puerta a punta de varita.  
Hermione la había abierto muy lentamente, asomándose poco a poco a la habitación… pero lo que había visto en su interior hizo que se le cayera el alma al suelo.

Lo encontró sentado en el borde de la cama, cabizbajo, sucio, encorvado y con un largo flequillo rubio ocultando su rostro. Su camisa rajada dejaba al descubierto parte de su hombro, y los pantalones rasgados sus rodillas.

Se obligó a suspirar profundamente. Tenía que centrarse. No debía olvidar a lo que había ido, por lo único por lo que había pasado tantas semanas fuera de casa.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo de repente, haciéndole contener la respiración por volver a escuchar su voz.

Ella se tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de reaccionar. Se había imaginado aquel momento en incontables ocasiones, y no era así como se suponía que debía reaccionar… pero no podía evitarlo. Tenerlo delante después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que había pasado era extraño, confuso.

La puerta terminó de cerrarse a su espalda, y fue entonces cuando él levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

Hermione sintió su corazón pararse una milésima de segundo.

Sus ojos, que enmarcaban unas grandes y oscuras ojeras, parecían vacíos, carentes de expresión. Su pelo estaba demasiado largo y despeinado, y su rostro sucio y herido.  
Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para seguir manteniéndose en pie frente a él.

—Has sido persistente —susurró—. Tanto, que ya tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que quieres.

Hermione se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Al parecer él no había cometido un error, ni ella lo había descubierto. Siempre había sido él quien había decidido cuándo y dónde, y Hermione se sintió completamente estúpida por pensar que aquella vez sería diferente.

Draco la miraba con el rostro impasible, esperando que empezara con lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle.  
Ella dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero terminó parándose en seco de nuevo.

—¿Has estado siguiéndome tanto tiempo para no decir una palabra? —preguntó, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

Ella apretó los labios mientras inspiraba lentamente por la nariz, tratando de controlar el débil temblor de sus manos y la amenaza de llanto que había aparecido de repente. Pasaron unos segundos en los que trató de poner orden en sus emociones antes de hablar por primera vez.

—¿Por qué…? —logró preguntar al fin, con un hilo de voz.

Él suspiró.

—¿Por qué los ayudé a entrar al castillo? —quiso saber.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué mate a Dumbledore? —preguntó de nuevo, con un tono de voz tan neutro que no parecía que estuviera hablando del asesinato que cometió la noche en la que la batalla comenzó.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento. No había contado con la posibilidad de que pudiera mencionar al antiguo director, y su simple alusión hizo que sintiera un pellizco en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Además, el hecho de que hubiera sido él quien lo matara lo hacía, si cabía, incluso más difícil de lo que ya era.

—¿Por qué me defendiste? —dijo ella al fin, suspirando y abriendo los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo la cicatriz de su brazo izquierdo arder ante el recuerdo.

Un atisbo de sorpresa cruzó los ojos del rubio de lado a lado, dejando entrever la primera emoción en su rostro aquella noche.

—Te estaba torturando —respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Era tu tía...

—¡Iba a matarte! —espetó él, mirándola con incredulidad mientras se ponía en pie bruscamente.

Hermione se quedó clavada en el suelo mientras lo veía acercarse a ella a grandes zancadas.

—¿Has estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo para preguntarme por qué no dejé que te matara? —exclamó sin dar crédito a la situación.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba tan cerca que dolía… dolía exactamente igual que aquella noche en la que la dejó.  
Tragó saliva forzosamente.

—Dijiste que no significaba nada para ti —susurró, sintiendo cómo una rebelde lágrima caía de sus ojos y resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Y tú me creíste demasiado rápido —espetó él, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, dándose la vuelta y alejándose unos pasos de ella—. ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! —exclamó, girándose de nuevo—. ¡Eres la única persona que me ha importado alguna vez!

Ella exhaló hasta dejar sus pulmones vacíos, doblándose ligeramente hacia adelante mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer una detrás de otra.

—¿Te haces la menor idea de lo que sentí cuando vi a mi tía haciéndote eso? —preguntó, señalando la marca de su brazo que ella trataba de esconder bajo el jersey—. ¡Yo nunca había sentido nada antes de ti! ¿Cómo iba a dejar que alguien hiriera a la única persona que había conseguido que me sintiera vivo por primera vez en la vida?

—Has estado huyendo de mí —dijo ella, quebrándosele la voz.

—¡Y una mierda! —exclamó él, furioso—. ¡He estado protegiéndote! ¡Ahora mismo soy la persona más buscadas por el Ministerio de Magia y por los Mortífagos! Los primeros quieren encerrarme en Azkaban de por vida, los segundos quieren mandarme directamente al cementerio. ¿Acaso querías que se te relacionara conmigo si alguno de ellos me capturaba?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin lograr entender.

—¿Entonces por qué has dejado que dé contigo esta noche?

Draco volvió sobre sus pasos y la tomó por los hombros, haciéndola estremecer ante su tacto.

—¿Cuánto más creías que podía estar separado de ti?

—Me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que…

—¡Recuerdo muy bien lo que te dije! —gritó, interrumpiéndola.

La proximidad de sus cuerpos era tal que pudo apreciar el movimiento que hacía su magullado pecho al respirar.

Draco estiró un brazo y acercó la mano a su rostro, manteniendo las yemas de los dedos casi a ras de su piel. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando por fin los deslizó por su ardiente mejilla, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos con el pulgar, sintió que no habría en el mundo suficiente oxígeno para que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento después de aquello.

—¿Recuerdas tú mi tacto? ¿Crees que alguna vez he tocado así a alguien más?

Él enredó los dedos en su pelo y empujó su cabeza hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ella contuvo la respiración al inhalar de nuevo el cálido aliento que creía haber dejado olvidado en el fondo de su memoria hacía mucho tiempo.  
Supo entonces que también se había equivocado en aquello por completo.

—¿Recuerdas los besos? —susurró, presionando los labios en la comisura de su boca. Ella se mojó los labios con la lengua instintivamente—. Sí, los recuerdas…

Draco la agarró de la cintura y la empujó con su cuerpo hasta la pared más cercana, mordiendo su cuello y haciéndola suspirar.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te hacía el amor? —susurró, apoyando los labios en el lóbulo de su oreja—. Siempre había pensado que yo no sabía hacer eso. Yo sólo follaba —dijo, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos y cargándola contra la pared—, hasta que llegaste tú.

Hermione se agarró a su cuello mientras él elevaba la cabeza para besarla… y, de repente, no había pasado el tiempo. Sus labios volvieron a verse envueltos en un torbellino de idas y venidas, de saliva, de humedad.

Él la agarró más fuertemente mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta la cama, donde se inclinó y la dejó tumbada sobre la vieja colcha. Se quitó la camisa con apremio y volvió a acercar su rostro a su oído.

—Llegaste y rompiste todos mis esquemas con tanta facilidad que me enfureció —susurró—. ¿Qué derecho tenía alguien como tú para hacerme sentir tan jodidamente confuso? —acarició su pelo con rudeza mientras apoyaba más y más su cuerpo al de ella—. La forma en la que me tocabas… la manera en que lo hacías…

Hermione se estremeció al sentir sus manos deslizando su jersey hacia arriba.

—Tu cuerpo —siguió diciendo una vez que tiró la prenda a un lado. Luego, deslizó un par de dedos por su boca—. Tus labios.

Hermione los entreabrió levemente, sedienta de él.

—Ningún par de manos me habían acariciado así —dijo en un susurro, desabrochándole el botón del pantalón—. Ningunos labios habían marcado mi piel como los tuyos —bajó la cremallera con delicadeza—. Nunca habría imaginado que encontraría fascinante el retumbar de un corazón ajeno sobre mi cuerpo —confesó, separándose de ella y tirando de los pantalones con facilidad.

Draco los hizo a un lado y clavó los ojos en su cuerpo semidesnudo mientras se quitaba los suyos. Ella suspiró cuando volvió a tenerlo encima, esta vez sintiendo su ardiente piel contra la suya propia.

—Creí estar muerto antes de ti… ¿y te atreves a preguntarme por qué no me lo pensé dos veces antes de matarla? —se incorporó un poco, agarró su brazo izquierdo con furia y lo alzó con violencia hasta la altura de sus ojos. Hermione pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que éstos se quebraron y dejaron al descubierto la faceta más vulnerable que había visto en alguien nunca. Contempló la palabra marcada en su piel unos segundos antes de continuar—. Nadie va a quererme como tú. Nadie va a ser capaz de obviar lo que he sido y ver más allá de como todos creen que soy —su voz se quebró al final, y él acarició su cicatriz con suavidad—. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie… ¿y te crees con el derecho a ponerlo en duda por un puñado de palabras? ¡Sí, te dejé! ¡Tuve que hacerlo!

Él soltó su brazo y se dispuso a levantarse.  
Ella logró agarrar su mano antes de que pudiera alejarse más, y tiró de él para que volviera.

Draco se resistió al principio, pero terminó cediendo al final. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras sus cuerpos irradiaban calor contra la piel del otro.  
Él acercó el rostro al de ella, tocándole la nariz con la punta de la suya.  
Hermione estiró un brazo y le recogió el flequillo detrás de la oreja.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo ella, en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Nadie ha extrañado nunca a alguien como lo he hecho yo contigo —respondió él.

A Hermione se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de rechistar, pero cuando abrió la boca no pudo hacer otra cosa que proferir un débil gemido. Los dedos del rubio habían traspasado de repente la frontera de sus braguitas, dejándola completamente a merced de sus manos.  
Él se mordió el labio al llegar a su destino y empaparse de ella, después de tanto tiempo. Observó, notándose la excitación en sus boxers, cómo suspiraba de placer bajo él mientras acariciaba su húmedo sexo. Pasados unos minutos, sacó la mano de su ropa interior y le pasó dos dedos por los labios. Ella los entreabrió y él los introdujo en su boca, sintiendo el bulto entre sus piernas crecer a medida que la lengua de Hermione se encargaba de mojar sus dedos en el interior. Draco los sacó muy lentamente, deslizándolos por su barbilla y dejando un húmedo reguero a su paso… por su cuello, por su pecho, por su vientre…

Las piernas de Hermione temblaron levemente en el momento en el que él introdujo ambos dedos en su sexo, haciéndole sentir un inmenso ardor en su interior.

Cuando el placer al fin le permitió ver más allá de su propio deleite, estiró un brazo para alcanzarlo a él.  
Éste se sintió completamente aliviado al liberar por fin su sexo de la tela que lo aprisionaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella se incorporó y lo hizo ocupar su posición. Pasó una de sus piernas por encima de su cuerpo y se quedó sentada sobre él, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras acariciaba sus sexos paulatinamente.  
Él sujetó el suyo, completamente erecto, y ella se encajó en el sitio oportuno, deslizándose hacia abajo con delicadeza.

Ambos gimieron a la vez, como todas aquellas otras veces.

Draco agarró sus muslos y Hermione se desabrochó el sostén, lanzándolo por encima de su cabeza.  
No había palabras para describir el cúmulo de emociones que los dos sentían ante el roce de sus cuerpos, ante la sensación de poder fundirse en una sola persona.

Hermione se inclinó en aquel sube y baja, y él aprovechó para hundir el rostro en su pecho y deslizar la lengua por ambos senos. Luego, la agarró de la cintura y rodó con ella hasta que su espalda estuvo pegada al colchón. Sujetó una de sus piernas con una mano y la desplazó hacia fuera para tener más espacio a la hora de volver a entrar en ella.

La sacudida fue inminente. Hermione se sujetó a su torso y apretó los dedos con fuerza en su piel. Lo quería cerca, mucho, mucho más cerca.

Ambos habían empezado a respirar irregularmente a medida que la cima del climax se acercaba.

Draco la embistió una vez, mordiendo su mandíbula. La embistió otra vez, sintiendo sus uñas clavándose en su espalda. La embistió una tercera vez, pegando la frente a la suya mientras apreciaba por última vez la belleza de su expresión al hacerle el amor.

Las piernas de Hermione se enredaron con las suyas a la vez que se estremecía bajo él.  
Draco entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y apretó fuertemente su mano mientras terminaba de amarla aquella noche.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada entretanto su respiración volvía a la normalidad.  
Unos segundos después, él acercó los labios a su frente, besándola con dulzura.  
Ella, sonriente, volvió a ponerle el flequillo detrás de la oreja.

—Te quiero —susurró él, provocando una especie de asombro en el rostro de Hermione—. Nunca antes se lo había dicho a nadie.

Él suspiró y ella acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

—¿Sabes lo que me enseñaron a hacer desde pequeño? —preguntó, acariciando la mano de su rostro—. A proteger las cosas que me importan, a no dejar que nadie las toque…

Un atisbo de confusión atravesó la expresión de Hermione ante sus palabras… pero él no debía darle tiempo a adivinarlo. Agarró su mano por la muñeca e hizo lo mismo con la otra, juntándolas y poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—Protegerte —respondió él, alcanzando la varita que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche de aquella habitación, que de repente se había vuelto más oscura que nunca.

El horror se reflejó en su rostro cuando comprendió la situación.  
Él apuntó con su varita a la sien de Hermione mientras ésta empezó a intentar liberarse de su agarre.

—Draco, por favor…

—Obl… —aquella palabra murió en su garganta antes de que pudiera pronunciarla entera.

—Draco, no lo hagas —suplicó ella, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Él pareció flaquear, pero no aflojó la fuerza con la que la sostenía sobre la cama.  
Ella seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no eran suficientes para vencerlo.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

—Draco, mírame —le pidió ella, pero él no obedeció—. Te quiero, Draco, ¿no lo ves? —logró decir con la voz completamente quebrada por el sofoco y el llanto—. Por favor, no me hagas esto.

Él negó con la cabeza, recuperando parte de la compostura y sujetando la varita con más fuerza. Se mordió un labio antes de volver a abrir la boca.

Ella dejó escapar un grito desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Obl…

—¡Por favor, Draco! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! —suplicó de nuevo, a voz en grito.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio mientras la grisácea mirada del rubio se clavaba por última vez en los empapados ojos de la muchacha.

—No…

—Obliviate.

Ella volvió a proferir un grito que heló su sangre.  
Draco la sujetó mientras observaba cómo aquellos ojos marrones parecían no ver nada de repente. Abiertos de par en par, ambos se movían en las cuencas de un lado a otro con obnubilación, como si estuvieran reviviendo todo lo que habían pasado hasta el momento exacto en el que decidieron llevar su atracción un paso más allá.

Ella ya había dejado de forcejear, y sus ojos ya no lloraban… no, en sus ojos ya no había rastro de él.  
Éstos se cerraron lentamente, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño del que tampoco recordaría nada.

Draco se levantó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, paseándose por la habitación al ser realmente consciente de lo que había hecho… había borrado su paso por su vida, acababa de perderla para siempre.

Desesperado, le pegó un puñetazo a la primera pared que se le puso por delante.

Acababa de perderlo todo.

Recogió su ropa del suelo y se vistió muy lentamente. Luego, recogió la de Hermione y la vistió con suma delicadeza antes de dirigirse a la puerta para marcharse.

Se giró para mirarla una última vez antes de agarrar el sucio pomo y girarlo.  
Nunca había hecho nada más difícil que cerrar aquella maldita puerta detrás de él, sabiendo que la dejaba dentro. Ni siquiera el hechizo que acababa de conjurar había pesado tanto como lo había hecho esa vieja y endeble puerta.

Tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas hasta que, al fin, se cerró por completo, y él echó a caminar por el lúgubre pasillo.

Suspiró profundamente, con la duda de si podría olvidarla rondando por su cabeza, con la certeza de no querer hacerlo taladrando su corazón.


End file.
